Swapped!
by hisluv
Summary: Something happens to Trip and T'Pol!EDITED AND ADDED TO
1. Prologue Part One Before the Swap

Swapped!

_**

* * *

Key.**_

Sentences/ wordsthat are **bold,**and are in_ italics,_ are direct thoughts .

Random _italic _words in a sentence are emphasis.

"_Italics with speech marks"_ signify that what is being said within the speech marks is some distance away.

**Bold** is Onomatopoeia.

* * *

A/N- Original title, huh? I'm having a real writer's block on titles- not that I was ever

particularly good at them, anyway. Still, it's better than my original title of- **da **

**da da**- _'The Body Swap.' _Good huh? Maybe you liked it better- let me know.

In fact, let me know if you can think of a better name for this story.

This is set in season 4- somewhere nearer the beginning, but in between

episodes. No one knows T'Pol is married, Koss hasn't been aboard, and T'Les

didn't die.

This was actually a challenge given to me by my sister, twin1. My sister and I give each other challenges a lot when we can't think of anything to write. It's fun, and I wish you were allowed to do them on this site, but- it'll probably just confuse some people. Anyway…

* * *

Disclaimer- Trip is mine, everyone else is for sale. £2 for Archer- any offers?

Nothing is mine, and no money is being paid to me, no matter how hard

and long I work at this. I'm underappreciated. I'll feel better if you

review!

* * *

Prologue Part 1- Before The Swap. (Another original title)

"_How's it going down there?"_ Came Captain Archer's voice through the communicator.

"We have found nothing of interest." T'Pol replied. "Commander Tucker is taking pictures."

"Tha's right, Cap'n." Trip said, waving the camera around even though the Captain couldn't see it.

"_Good. Keep me apprised. And be careful- don't touch anything except for the rocks to sample. You know the Krinaati forbade it. They said they'd execute us all if we disturbed something and they found out."_

"Aye, Captain." T'Pol responded, closing the lid of her communicator and putting it back where she kept it. Turning around, she noticed the Chief Engineer was watching her.

"What is it?" She inquired, uncomfortable.

He smiled lazily. "Oh nothing. You look cute with cave dust on your cheek."

Brushing it off, the Vulcan glared at her friend, even though something inside of her was pleased at the compliment.

"So," Trip said, getting back to his photography. "We haven't had much time to talk lately, how's married life?"

"We correspond on occasion. Koss told me my mother had been reinstated."

"That's nice to hear. Tell your mom hi from me."

T'Pol glanced up from where she had been cataloguing rock samples. She hadn't realised Trip and her mother had become friends. "I will." She promised.

Trip nodded and turned back. _**Wow.** _He thought, noticing some carvings in the walls. _**They're beautiful.** _Forgetting his captain's orders, he reached out and touched the etched in symbols.

Sensing something, T'Pol looked up and saw what the Commander was doing. "Commander-desist." She was worried the Krinaati would follow through with their threat.

"But T'Pol, look. Some sort of jewel thing appeared when I touched a swirl. Come see."

T'Pol softened to see how excited Trip was and came for a closer look. Entranced, she reached out and touched the bright red gem.

**FLASH!**

* * *

A/N- review! 


	2. Prologue Part Two After the Swap

_**

* * *

Key. **_

Sentences/ wordsthat are **bold,**and are in_ italics,_ are direct thoughts .

Random _italic _words in a sentence are emphasis.

"_Italics with speech marks"_ signify that what is being said within the speech marks is some distance away.

**Bold** is Onomatopoeia.

* * *

A/N- Prologue part 2!

* * *

Disclaimer- I own nothing. 

* * *

Prologue Part 2- After The Swap.(such originality!) 

T'Pol groaned. Why had she touched the jewel? It was if she had been hypnotised. She still should have fought- who knew what the gem had done. It could have transported them somewhere, set something loose or… swapped their bodies. T'Pol thought as she looked down herself.

"Commander, are you all right?" She called out, wincing at her voice, which was surprisingly her own, but produced by a male voice box, so was unsettlingly deep. She supposed she had her own way of speaking, as it was the way she had learned to speak, and her mind was her own, even if her body was not.

"T'Pol?" Trip said in her voice, though with his own endearing accent. "This is freaky. And somewhat wrong." He looked down at the feminine body he was in and made a face. "Are you as freaked out as I am?"

"Indeed."

"What happened?" Trip was confused. All he remembered was the two of them looking at the gem and… "You touched it!" He accused. "We weren't supposed to touch anything!"

"You touched the carvings that produced the gem!" T'Pol shot back.

"Touché. So what do we do? I mean- we're in each other's bodies. That's something you only see in the movies."

_**What are we supposed to do?** _T'Pol wondered. _**We can't tell the Captain, or anyone. The Captain will be angry, and someone else might tell the Krinaati. Then they'll kill everyone! **_

"I suppose we have to tell Captain Archer." Trip was saying.

"_No_." T'Pol emphasised.

"Why not?" Trip asked. They had to tell someone. What else were they supposed to do? Pretend to be each other?

"The Krinaatis' threat. We'll have to pretend to be each other until we find a way to reverse it.

"That could be forever!" Trip let out.

It was disconcerting to see your own face with yourself not behind it, especially when emotions were displayed in the expressions.

"It'll have to do. We disobeyed a direct order from the Captain, he could put us in the brig or lower our rank for insubordination."

Trip sighed. "It's not going to be easy. At least no one's going to ask me personal things I won't know anything about."

"No. But you'll have to do my job. Lucky our jobs are similar in the fact we both use science." T'Pol was secretly worried they'd give it away before finding a 'cure'. She knew it would be hard to be emotional and friendly with most of the crew.

The ringing of the communicator disturbed her thoughts. "T'- Tucker." She said, realising she didn't sound like herself and therefore couldn't answer with her name. Hopefully, she had put just the right amount of Floridian in her accent.

"_Trip. Are you finished? The Krinaati seem anxious to get us on our way."_

"We're all set here, Captain. We were just heading to the Pod."

"_Good. Archer out."_

T'Pol shut the communicator, along with her eyes. _**Well, I managed to get through that one without anyone suspecting me. **_

"How does it feel to be me?" Trip asked, smiling at her with her own mouth.

"Disturbing." She replied. "We should leave." Gathering up her samples, she headed towards the entrance to the cave and the shuttle pod.

"You know." Trip said, as he piloted the pod into the sky. "This might be fun. It's an adventure, and we are explorers after all."

"I am a scientist."

"Then think of it as an experiment. Come on, we just have to pretend to be each other until we find a cure- with you working on it, we'll get it in no time." Trip assured her, not seeming as doubtful as he was earlier.

"I mean it's just in front of the regular crew, and maybe some strangers. We keep to ourselves- or each other- and we'll be fine. What could go wrong?"

* * *

A/N- please review. This is my first full Enterprise fic- let me know if you think it's 

good, or if I got facts wrong- whatever. (I know they may be out of character,

but- that's the point!) 


	3. News

_**

* * *

Key. **_

Sentences/ wordsthat are **bold,**and are in_ italics,_ are direct thoughts .

Random _italic _words in a sentence are emphasis.

"_Italics with speech marks"_ signify that what is being said within the speech marks is some distance away.

**Bold** is Onomatopoeia.

* * *

A/N- Chapter 1! 

When I say Trip and T'Pol, I'm referring to the people, not the bodies. However, when it says 'Trip' and 'T'Pol,' that's because it's from someone else's point of view who thinks that's who they are, but we know they're not. (It's supposed to avoid confusion!)

* * *

Disclaimer- Trip has been kidnapped by me- possession is nine tenths!

* * *

Chapter 1- News.

"Great news, Trip." The captain told 'Trip' after he summoned his second and third command into his quarters to talk to them.

"Your family have asked permission to come on board for a sort of holiday. They're coming tomorrow."

T'Pol and Trip looked at each other, horror evident in their faces.

"I know," the Captain grinned, mistaking their expressions as ones of astonishment. "I was surprised, too. And so that you don't feel left out, T'Pol, I've agreed to a camera crew to come on board and document the life of one of the only aliens on board a star ship. They'll be here in two hours. Dismissed."

Trip and T'Pol walked out of the room on autopilot. In silence, they walked to Trip's quarters where they could talk privately, and wouldn't have to alter their accents.

"Wha' in the hell is tha' smell!" Trip exclaimed as they walked through the door.

"You." T'Pol replied, with an: 'I told you that you stink' look on her face.

"How can you stand it, being around humans? Especially me?"

"The medication the Doctor gives me helps, and I'm used to it." T'Pol didn't quite meet 'Trip's' eyes.

Trip noticed, and grinned slowly, delighted. "You like the way I smell. How abou' tha'!"

"It is… comforting." T'Pol admitted. "We need to talk about what we're going to do."

"Pretend to be each other, I suppose. Like we have for the past hour and a half." Looking at T'Pol, he thought about it some more, than blanched. _**She'd have to know everything about me! And I'd have to know about her, how she feels being surrounded by humans!** _Trip noticeably gulped.

T'Pol watched the expressions cross 'Trip's' face, while images of the problems ahead crowded her mind. Trying to speak, she only came out with a strangled gasp. Swallowing, she tried again. "We're not going to be able to pull this off."

"'Course we are. I tell you everything about me. You tell me everything about you. It'll be easy. Okay- not easy, but it'll work. You'll see. Now let's start. As you know I was born in Florida. I have, had- three siblings. Mary's the oldest. She married a man called Ciaran O'Donnell and they have two children, Tara and Kenyon- both Irish names, and both Irish temperaments, fiery. Little terrors, they are," he said, smiling fondly. "They live in Ireland; it was my nephew's class who drew those pictures a few years ago.

I was born next. Then James. James isn't married, though he's had lots of girlfriends. Last was Elizabeth. She was an architect. That's what my Mama wanted me to be, while my Daddy thought I should be an engineer."

"What do Mary and James do?" T'Pol was fascinated by the way Trip's face lit up when he talked about his family.

"Mary's a teacher, and James is in photography. He likes taking photos of women; he's taken ones of professional models before. You know, he'll probably want to photograph you."

"You mean you. I'm a man now, you're the woman."

Trip winced at T'Pol's correction. "Hopefully not for long. Not only do we have to survive these visits, but we have to figure out a way to turn us back." Trip paused, then reached for a dozen data pads that were on his shelves.

"Okay. Here are pictures of everyone, plus some facts about them, Mom and Dad as well, and stuff that happened when we were younger. It would be good if you memorized them. Oh, there's stuff on my Grandma and Gramps, too. " He stood up and opened the door. "I'll see you to your quarters."

"These are my quarters. You have to go to my room."

"Right. I guess I don't need you to walk me there…"

"I'll come. There are things I need to get. My meditation candles for one."

"Right."

After getting there, and T'Pol taking what she needed, they stood outside the door, just looking at each other.

"You'd better go." Trip told T'Pol, breaking their eye contact by looking at his feet.

"Yeah." T'Pol turned to go, when Captain Archer came around the corner.

"T'Pol, wait!" He called to Trip before he closed the door. T'Pol turned around to see what the Captain wanted.

"More surprises for you. Your mother, and someone named Koss are visiting. They're arriving the day after Trip's family and the film crew." The Captain beamed. "Just wanted you to know before you turned in for the night. Sweet dreams." He turned, clapped 'Trip' on the shoulder and went down the corridor, whistling.

Trip looked at T'Pol, his face slightly green.

"There are letters in my quarters. You just need to run them through the translation matrix. It should familiarise you with my mother and Koss, beyond what you already know of them. Good luck." With that she left.

"Great." Trip grumbled, closing the door and starting to undress. "Just great."

* * *

A/N- let me know what you think. I'd rather not have any flames, they always make 

me cringe and feel dirty inside for some reason, like I've defiled the characters

or whatever.


	4. Playing At Being Trip

_**

* * *

Key.**_

Sentences/ wordsthat are **bold,**and are in_ italics,_ are direct thoughts .

Random _italic _words in a sentence are emphasis.

"_Italics with speech marks"_ signify that what is being said within the speech marks is some distance away.

**Bold** is Onomatopoeia.

* * *

A/N- another instalment.

* * *

Disclaimer- Trip is my slave!

* * *

Chapter 2- Playing at Being Trip.

"Honey bunch!"

T'Pol woke up startled at the voice, which was quickly followed by hugs and kisses, from about ten people. When she managed to pull away from them, she quickly identified Trip's parents, his paternal grandparents, his sister and her family, his brother James, and a woman she didn't recognise who had been slobbering on her cheek.

Seeing the blank look, James introduced the woman. "My girlfriend Maddie."

"Oh. Nice to meet you. I should get up, duty's in half an hour." T'Pol struggled from under the blanket and pushed her way through the small crowd of people.

"Come on, boy," said Trip's mother, Betsy. Her first name was Carol, but she hated it, so she used her middle name, which was the name of her grandmother, and the name she had also given to her youngest daughter- Elizabeth.

Betsy took T'Pol by the hand and manoeuvred her to the bathroom, where she proceeded to remove the T-shirt T'Pol had slept in. With that done, she removed Trip's joggers T'Pol was also wearing, while T'Pol just stood there, stunned that the woman would do such a thing.

"Look, B- Ma. I can undress myself, and also take a shower without your help."

"I know, baby. I just wanted to get you sorted quickly so that we can join you for a nice big breakfast before you go to work."

"Great. Now could I please shower?"

T'Pol closed the door and sunk against it, whimpering silently. Sighing, she started the shower, as hot as Trip's body could stand it, which was half the temperature she normally had it.

As she came out, freshly dressed in the uniform she had grabbed before entering the room, she noticed everyone was assembled in the living area, faces turned towards her, all with megawatt smiles on their faces. She found it unnerving that anyone could be this cheery.

"Come on, then. Lead the way to the mess hall," Charlie, Trip's dad, smiled as he opened the door.

"You haven't had a tour yet?"

"No. We came straight here from the launch bay. That nice Ensign Hoshi brought us here. Is she single? She'd make you a good wife."

T'Pol stared, aghast.

"Son?" Charlie frowned.

"Um. I think there's someone she's interested in. Besides she's… my friend. And my subordinate."

Betsy took T'Pol's hand and patted it. "I'm sure Trip has a girlfriend here on the ship. I mean a healthy young man can't go without a woman for four years."

"We're here." T'Pol said coolly. As she entered, she noticed Trip sat at a table, picking at what looked like Plomeek Broth. While the Tuckers and O'Donnells were occupied in choosing what they wanted for breakfast, she hastily made her way to Trip.

"Trip. You've got to help me," she begged, quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"I woke up this morning, with your family, plus James's new girlfriend Maddie whom I-you- had not even met, hugging and kissing me. Then your mother dragged me to the bathroom and fully expected me to let her bathe me."

Trip suppressed a grin, as he knew it would have been out of place on T'Pol's face. "How far did she get?"

"Up 'til the pants." T'Pol admitted. "Why did she do that?"

"About ten years ago I broke my arm, couldn't use it for weeks, Mama took care of me, like she always did when I got into scrapes or was ill. I guess she just fell back into that roll. So, do you like them?"

"I…"

"There you are, sugar lump. We were wondering where you'd gone to."

_**Oh boy.** _Trip thought, wanting to laugh as his mother enveloped T'Pol in a bear hug.

"Mama." T'Pol managed to get out while the air was crushed from her lungs. "This is Commander T'Pol."

"T'Pol!" Charles, the grandpa picked 'her' up and spun 'her' around, oblivious of the astonished expression from the other crewmen in the mess hall.

"Mr and Mrs Tucker!" Captain Archer's voice came from the doors.

"Jon!" The family abandoned Trip and T'Pol to shower their affections on Trip's best friend whom they had met on several occasions. Once that was over with, Archer made his way to 'T'Pol'.

"Commander. That camera crew has arrived. They're on the bridge ready to film you as you report to duty."

"How exciting."

* * *

A/N- I know they're not very long, but I hope you like them. Please Review. 


	5. Starting Off On the Wrong Foot

_**

* * *

Key **_

Sentences/ words that are **_bold _**and in_ italics, _are direct thoughts.

Random _italic _words in a sentence are emphasis.

"_Italics with speech marks"_ signify that what is being said within the speech marks is some distance away.

**Bold** is Onomatopoeia.

"**_Bold, italic, and speech marks"_** signify telepathic speech.

_**

* * *

The key does not always apply to all fics** _**

* * *

A/N-** I hope you've been enjoying this series. Please don't hate me for not updating in a while, but there was a time after Enterprise finished showing here in England that I didn't feel like writing anything, because every time I tried I kept seeing that smile on Trip's face as he was put in the chamber. Sniff. Anyway, then I caught up with other fics, and I read through all my reviews (101 for all my fics combined! That's including those emailed to me directly- I'm so happy). 

I want to thank everyone for my reviews- not illegally as I'm not going to thank everyone personally. A lot of them say how funny they find this fic which is good for me. I'm still getting back on the wavelength for writing Enterprise, so I hope this chapter isn't disappointing, it's pretty short as well, but I wanted to post it.

Spoiler for my fic below- if you don't want to read it, skip it.

Warning: For those of you who don't like slash and who would consider a man flirting with a woman when it's really a man in a woman's body slash.

**

* * *

Disclaimer-**You wouldn't believe the things Trip can do! (That's cook _and_ clean!) (See previous disclaimer if confused.) You wouldn't believe the things Trip can do! (That's cook clean!) (See previous disclaimer if confused.)

* * *

Chapter 3- Starting Off on the Wrong Foot 

Trip turned to his family, wishing he could just give his mom a hug, but knowing he had to play the Vulcan.

"If you'll excuse me." He turned and almost bumped into Malcolm, but managed to avoid doing so by using T'Pol's grace.

"Madeline?" Malcolm asked, his face incredulous as he spotted James's girlfriend. She smiled at him, and they shared an awkward hug.

T'Pol looked at the armoury officer, surprised. "She's your sister." She stated.

"I wasn't aware I had told you about Madeline, Trip."

'Trip' nodded.

"I er, hav' to go now." 'T'Pol' said, turning and walking out of the door, giving the Tuckers a longing look.

Malcolm frowned at 'Trip'. "I believe she's picking up your speech patterns."

"A possibility." T'Pol told him flatly before gesturing to 'her' family. "Why don't we take a tour?"

"Sure, sweetie. That would be lovely. Straight after breakfast, then?"

T'Pol sighed and sat down to finish off Trip's plomeek broth, not noticing the weird looks she was getting for eating it. She was just too tired after having stayed up all night reading the description on Trip's family to concentrate fully on what she was doing.

"Are you sure you don't want some eggs and bacon?" Mr Tucker asked.

"No. This fulfils my dietary requirements, and I don't consume animal flesh." She replied absently.

"_Commander Tucker to Engineering," _Hoshi's voice sounded over the intercom.

Noticing the Tuckers looking at her expectantly, she remembered that for the time being she was Commander Tucker. "The tour will hav' t' be later." She told them, heading off for Engineering, leaving behind a group of very perplexed people.

"What was that all about?" Trip's dad asked his wife.

"I'm not sure," she replied, a thoughtful look on her face. "But I'll find out."

**

* * *

A/N-** good? 


End file.
